bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Raguel, The Archangel of Justice
This character is a filler only character, and will be roleplayed by Eligor's roleplayer known as 'MrSICK31' or 'Ilija'. Appearance Raguel wears a silver chestpiece with saphire and gold ornaments enriching it and giving a sense of authority about him. Under his protective plate, The Archangel of Justice wraps himself in crimson silk vestments that extend downwards into blue colored ones, covering his lower body and legs. Surrounding his waist is a golden belt with a star-shaped buckle embellished with brilliant saphire jewels. On the back of Raguel's waist is a dangling half-skirt of crimson silk adorned by gold, as well as three ribbons attached to each side. The starting point of Raguel's wings is decorated with golden extensions, which are featured on his shoulders and wrists as well. No mortal or immortal creature has ever penetrated the walls of Raguel's helmet, not by force nor by sight. The complete apparel of Raguel is meant to portray justice and authority, and instil fear upon all the enemies of God. Personality Raguel is mostly quiet when it is unimportant to speak, but if The Archangel feels that the time to speak is right, he will inspire his allies with prays and words of fairness, or if the need be Raguel will not hesitate to instill fear into the dark hearts of God's enemies. Not only would Raguel confidently fight the adversaries of God with words, but he would strike them down just as eagerly. If Raguel's defeated opponent asks for forgiveness, The Archangel will not grant it without God's intervention. Sometimes his sense of justice has been reported to be a bit twisted for an Archangel, often striking down kneeling victims who dared taint there hearts with sin. As for the allies of this particular Archangel, he would willingly aid them in battle or verbal conflict. Reports of the Archangel in battle are not too widespread - as the only survivors were his allies. And those that are spread amongst Demons or Angels are brief, and tell of him fighting valiantly and skillfully, always rushing to his allies aid or striking his enemies down with a few swift blows from his sword. Powers and Abilities Raguel clenches his right fist, accumulating a small amount of his power into light-blue energy that envelops his fist. The moment Raguel releases the grip of his fist, a ball of the energy collected is fired out at his target. Unless the target hit has sinned, and therefore made himself a target of Raguel's, the ability has no effect. If that is the case however, the ball will explode into pure light temporarily blinding everyone in the vicinity and dealing damage to the target. The injuries left by this ability can not be healed. (1 turn CD.) The Archangel extends his right hand directly at a target, calling upon the heavenly power of god to assist him in punishing the unjust. As soon as Raguel is done reciting the powerful words of good, four golden chains burst out of his right hand and unto the chosen target, binding all four of their limbs. For this ability to work, the target must be evil and unjust. (3 turn CD.) Raguel firmly grasps the grip of his sword with both hands, bringing it to be centered between the two shining beams of light representing his eyes, and imbues the blade with heavenly power giving it a light-blue glow. Filling the blade with a huge portion of his power, Raguel assumes the position of a bee as if striking down it's prey with it's stinger. Afterwards, Raguel infuses his wings with the same heavenly power, using them to fling himself towards an enemy of God. As he performs this, The Archangel of Justice is sent forwards at a blinding speed aiming to execute his enemy in a single strike. (5 turn CD) Weapon Raguel wields an unusual weapon specific to him. The weapon is of sword-like nature, with an unusually large grip and a star-shaped opening where the guard is usually located. Inside is a light blue crystal, giving the weapon an aura of light blue energy flowing through and around the blade. The blade itself is remarkably large, but not as much as to make the wielder seem underpowered. In fact, it only makes the Archangel of Justice seem that much more intimidating to evildoers. Statistics Category:Filler NPC